A Prank Gone Wrong
by Ricky D. Gemini
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been pranking each other once a year since they were kids, but what happens when sonic does something to shadow that could change their whole lives forever(SxFS); You guess the couple pairing(Categories: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance)
1. Chapter 1 - The Prank Wars Begin

_**Ok so this is my very first story so try to level with me about any mistakes and if your good i'll make the second chapter real soon.**_

_**Ooh and i almost Forgot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**_

* * *

Sonic awoke from his bed due to the loudful buzzing of his alarm clock, he hit the clock with his fist but tried his best not to brake it, he than looked at his clock and saw that it was 8:35 AM.

"8:35? why did my alarm go off at this time", Sonic tried to think of an answer but the sudden sensation of his stomach growling made him lose focus of what he was trying to think "guest I can't think straight with an empty stomach huh?", laughing at his own bodily reactions he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom, he takes a quick shower and heads towards the faucet where he begins brushing his teeth, while brushing he notices in the mirror that their is a blue sting rapped around his middle finger, he recalled his dad once telling him that some people do this when they want to remember something important, sonic looked at the string again questionable, "hm i wonder what i need to remember today'', as sonic tried once more to remember his stomach began growing again like a raging storm that came back with a vengeance, " I'm begin to thick that your not gonna let me think unless i but food in you are ya?" sonic said feeling a little irritated and looking at the very beast which was known as his stomach, he then got out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where he was standing directly towards the fridge, As he reached for the handle he realized that the calendar that was on his fridge had a circle marked on todays date and the leathers "PW" written in pen. This made him even more confused first the alarm clock, then the string, and now the calender, " Man this is really starting to get irritating, i mean what so important about today and what does PW stand for?", as sonic tried a third time to think of what made this day so important, but once again his bitch of a stomach was beginning to growl even loader then before, " Fuck their it go's again, i try to think of why today is so mother fucking important but my pussy excuse of a stomach won't stop bitching about being fed", said a very impatiently pissed offed sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic felt that if his stomach was a guy he would beat the living shit out of it, then an idea popped into his head, he just remembered that he had a few chili dogs in the fridge that he bought yesterday, he began to smile evilly while directing his attention at the very being that has caused his aggravation, " I bet you want some chili dogs for breakfast huh?", the only thing sonic got out of was another growl as if his belly was communicating with him," yes you do, yes you do good boy", said sonic as if he was talking to an infant.

And just as sonic was about open the frige door, his phone rang from the upstairs,

"Ugh! who could be calling at a time like this?" sonic said with a grunt

he quickly runs back up the stairs to his bed room, where just within seconds he grabs his cellphone and awsers it with at looking at the caller ID.

"hello?"

"hey sonic" said the voice of a familiar two tail fox boy

"Sup Tails Hows it Goin"

"Good you?"

"yea i'm fine it's just... "

"just what?" said tails sounding a little concerned,

"I've been trying to figure out what's so important about today"

Tails paused for a moment " come again?"

"you see ever since i woke up this morning i've been trying to figure out what is so important about today because my alarm clock went off at 8:35 and i know that i don't have work today because todays Friday, and then i saw this string wrapped around my finger and thought what the fuck, and after that i saw that the calender marked todays date and i tried to thick of what is going on when all of a sudden my asshole of a stomach started to act up again and again and a fucking again, so tried to tell it to shut the fuck up and i just wanted to punch the living shit out of it and then i thought of stuffing some chili dogs in it so i can thick straight and then I -

"Woah Woah Woah calm down will ya, ok first, you really need to slow down when your explaining things because you were talking so fast that you'd would beat busta rhyme in a rap battle, and second, you really don't now what day it is?".

Sonic looked at his calender thinking about those two letters again

"Nope, I got nothing"

"...well that's strange?"

and for the forth time sonic's stomach grumbled again and he began to fell the sensation of hunger finally kicking in.

"Ugh all this thickening is making me hungry"

"so NOW your hungry!?"

"don't you fucking start with me tails!"

sonic then begins exiting his room

"ok, at least tell me if you saw any thing weird"

"Besides my alarm clock, the string, the calendar, and the fact that i have absolutely no idea why i did all this or who might have done this?, "

"Yea any thing else?"

"Nada", sonic said while making his way down the stairs

"Well did you touched any thing that might have surprised you?"

"Um? No?" said sonic sounding a little confused

"Look Tails I'm not really sure where your getting to all this but can you just cut to the chase here? I mean i'm just as confused as you are and i could really go for some chili dogs right now"

sonic then enters the kitchen while continuing his conversation with tails

"so you really don't know what today is?"

"yes! how many times do i have to tell you"

sonic then reaches for the fridge door and begins opening it

"sonic today is-"

SPLOSH! was the only sound tails could hear before he was interrupted

"Sonic what was that sound!?",

no response

"sonic!?"

still no response

Tails was beginning to worry if he was injured or something

"Sonic are you all right?"

still no response

"Sonic come on and answer me all ready"

once again no response

"SONIC!"

"WHAT!?" said an already ANNOYED hedgehog

Tails finally feeling relief let out a breath he was holding in.

"Jeez don't surprise me like that man, I thought that you where in trouble or something"

"..."

"Sonic?"

"yeah I'm fine tails there's no need to worry, listen i'm gonna have to call you back later"

"all right as long as your alright"

"yeah I just need to check on something"

"all right bye"

"see ya"

_**Sonic's POV**_ -

Just as my best friend was about to tell me what was so god damn important about today(When in the beginning he should of told me in the first place) I open up the fridge only to have a pie splashed all over my face, at first i was surprised at this action but because of my stomach i just didn't care, so i began eating the hole thing, first i licked all of the pie off my face(only enjoying it more realizing that it was apple flavored), then i got to the pie pan and started piging out like a beast. finally satisfied with my meal, i began feeling a little dizzy for some strange reason, my head was swirling with images and memories a don't recall before but the biggest ones were where i saw shadow and all the clues like the alarm clock, the string, and the calender simultaneously as if it was telling me that they were connected. After it was finally over, I took a good five minutes to soak in every thing that just happen, but hearing the screaming of my two tailed friend didn't make it any better, i quick grabbed the phone only to yell at him so i can get him to shut up, i then reassure him that i'm all right and that i will talk to him later, with finally finishing the talk with tails, i quickly went to my contacts where i looked up the name "Shadow", I pressed the call butten and began to wait for him to pick up, which didn't take to long,

"Hello?"

"Yeah hey Shadow this is Sonic, you thick you and me could-",

"have a chat somewhere!?",

"...Yeah how'd you-" ,

"Trust me I was expecting you to call me"

"...oook?"

"Yeah so if you weren't being a complete fat ass over that pie then the address that i recommend that we meet at is on the back of the calendar"

"Hey i'm not a fast ass"

"may i remind you about your childhood pictures"

"...Ok i'm not a fat ass anymore"

"whatever, just hurry and get here all ready"

"yeah yeah i'll be their you jerk"

and with that i hung up the phone, went up stairs to get dressed and went to the calender were a got the address and left the house only to later find out that war is coming

To Be continued...

* * *

**Me**:see i told you i'd make a story before school started!

**Sonic**: yeah yeah whatever, but you still took forever.

**Me**: you known we can't all be fast like you

**Sonic**: yeah i am pretty fast huh!?

**Shadow**: Hmph you wished you were fast you damn fake Hedgehog

**Sonic**:(Popping vein symbol hovers over sonics head)What the fuck did you say faker

**Shadow**:(Popping vein symbol hovers over shadow head) You heard me so what are you goina do about it ass wipe

(Sparks Begin to fly between sonic and shadow)

**Me**: oh come guys can't we just learn to move on?

(Both looking at me with killer eyes and intense auras)

**Me**:(Sweat drop) or not.

**Me**: well listen i gotta go and make shore these two don't kill each other, so - "CRASH BOOM SMASH", O_o, wait shadow put down those guns, and sonic where did you get that sword from?...can you at least fight outside of my house!?...Guys?...Shit, Well i'll thick about writing the the next story, so you just wait patiently and hope that those two don't destroy my stuff,(a crash is heard towards the side of the house &amp; i witness that half of the house is gone). O_O...or my house that works too, well bye, T_T


	2. Chapter 2 - Running Late

Ok I know it's been a REALLY long while and the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry for keeping this story up for so long, it's just that I've been going through abit of a funk with my family here and there, but so far atleast most of my troubles are over, and I also like to thank u all for your patience and review's they mean a lot and have given me a boost in writing these stories and I will try even harder to make &amp; send these stories quicker than before (Again sorry, please don't hate me T_T'), and if you want to know when I'm sending them just go to my profile and look up my schedule I know it's gonna be a pain in the ass to look since I have alot of stuff, but it should take no less than 5 seconds. Also, I know this is a bit early for thanks, but I just want to say thank those who read and followed/favored this very story and I will be working on more in the near future thanks to you all:

Code Lyoko Odd's sister, FemaleTails96, .58, SOCH14, tudorgirl941, Shadowasexybeast, ShimmeringKnight, StarLightRaven, bluecandy145, tudorgirl941

You guys, and girls (I'm not sexist: AOT abridged XD) are all awesome and I really appreciate it.

And now without a further adieu let's start the story shall we

Also, I Don't own sonic the hedgehog, all rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team, blah blah blah

oh and one more thing (Last Thing Promise XD), i have been reading "Bad Behavior" from AiraChica and i just love the story, i also like how she writes them, so Aira, of you happen to be reading this, this is just my way of saying your awsome and so was that story, Alright NOW i'm starting

Chapter 2: Running a Little Late

**_Sonic's House_**

_**Sonic's POV**_: I exited out of my house and walked directly towards my car; It was a 2015 blue mustang with a nice smooth black leather interior, 19" premium rims, a 5.0 liter V8 engine that delivers about 435 horsepower and 400 pounds of torque, and a fresh new blue paint job with the 'SEGA" logo on both sides of car door, The sonic heroes logo on the roof of the car &amp; my 1 up logo on top of the hood. And even though I ran faster than the car, it was still an awesome birthday present from shadow, but as soon as I began to rearrange my past, my head started to spin as if I was riding a roller coaster, and just thinking about it made me feel like losing my breakfast. I quickly sat down on the very ground I stood at trying to keep my mind from going crazy, and it got even worst when my ears were ringing. But after a few moments of torture, my head stopped spinning and my stomach was feeling stable, but the ringing still continued, only to found out that it was my cell phone. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID to see shadows number. "Aw man, what does HE want?", I pressed the answer call button and the speaker button on the phone and then the speaker button seeing that I didn't feel like placing the phone to my ears.

_**Normal POV**__:_

"Hello?", said a very Disoriented sonic,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DAMN IT!" said an obviously pissed off shadow the hedgehog.

"Aw What the hell man", Sonic winched at the sudden outburst that had now cause his ear to ring again, and although the phone was no where near his ear, that didn't change the fact that his hearing was sharp, which only felt like shadow was yelling directly into his eardrums, he then took the phone for speaker and placed the phone directly towards his face, "Can you stop fucking yelling at me for TWO SECONDS!? Shit." Sonic said while cursing under his breath and feeling very aggravated.

"Whatever", Shadow said in his calm and cold monotone, "I'm just a little pissed that you haven't shown up sooner, normally it would take you little to no time to get somewhere."

"Well at least it's good to know that you admit to my greatness as the fastest thing alive", said a certain cocky sonic with a boost of confidence in his voice.

"Don't push your luck faker, I said you get to places quickly I never said that you were faster than me, in fact I will never admit that you're the fastest thing alive."

"Heh heh! Sure you won't.", Sonic is while rolling his eyes.

"So what's the problem faker.", said shadow

"Well for your information you impatient bastard, I haven't been feeling to great today."

"What are you sick or something?"

"Maybe, but it's nothing a little fresh air can't fix."

"You sure you don't want me to get you?"

"Nah! I'll be fine, I just need to catch my breath, I'll be there in a few."

"Wait, you can catch your breath?"

"Shut up! you're no difference, you black copycat."

"Hpmh! Whatever, but if you aren't here in the next 10 minutes, I'm making an appointment to put you in a coffin."

"O.o...Don't you mean a hospital?", sonic said hoping shadow was joking,

"No! A coffin." Shadow said in his serious monotone,

"DON'T GO KILLING ME OFF YET ASSHOLE!"

"well then I hope you can out run death then." and with that, shadow hung up the phone, thus ending his conversation.

"Man! what am I gonna do with that guy?", sonic said with a frustrated sigh and a chuckle under his breath. After a few minutes of rest, sonic got right back up and started to stretch and dust himself off, "OK, time to go visit grandpa shadow", sonic said jokingly. He then took one last look at his car to decide whether to drive today, "Not this time big blue, and besides I like running better." he than took the paper from this morning, to look at the address to where he was going, and without a second though he got into running position and darted out of the drive thru and into the streets towards his destination.

**_Station Square Coffee House_**

Shadow the hedgehog sat impatiently waiting for a certain blue hedgehog to hurry up. "Where in the hell is that damn blue hedgehog at?". Shadows phone then began to ring, and without thinking he grabbed the phone and answered it, "If you aren't here in the next 5 seconds, so help me as the ultimate life form, I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE YOUR EXISTENCE OFF OF THE OF THE FACE OF MOBIUS!".

"Well aren't we a bit cranky today, I told you that I had some important documents to finish Shadow", said a very surprised yet calm Rouge the bat.

"Oh, Sorry Rouge", Shadow said Feeling slightly embarrassed about yelling at his best friend, "I just thought that you were that blue slowpoke for a minute their.",

"Sonic still hasn't shown up yet?",

"No, and he dares to call himself the fastest thing alive, more like the most impatient thing alive.",

"shadow, exactly how long have you been in station square?",

"About half an hour"

"And how long ago did you call sonic?"

"Five minutes ago."

"...Uh huh, well don't you think you should wait just a little more longer."

"I don't think so Rouge, because anytime I call him, he gets here in no time."

"Well maybe he's just having an off day hun.", And from hearing this, Shadow had thought about what happened this morning with sonic and wondered if he really was alright.

"Hey Shadow, are you still their hun?"

"Huh?",Shadow said while breaking out of his thoughts, "Yea I'm alright Rouge, I just got a little spaced out that's all"

"That's new, you never space out before in your life, and-...a second ago, did you just admit that Sonic's the fastest thing alive?"

"Hmph! A being such as myself would never admit something as ridiculous as that to him or anyone", Shadow said with a sense of superiority,

"Ok I understand mister ultimate life form", Rouge said with a playful giggle in her voice.

"By the way Rouge, Is their a reason on why you have called me? I figured since you had a lot files to finish, you'd be too busy to call anyone.",

"I still have a lot to do, It's just that I've been really bored lately and I wanted to check up on my big strong ultimate life form." Rouge said seductively and playfully,

Shadow rolled his eyes knowing that this would be coming eventually, "well I'm still waiting for sonic, but above all else I'm just-"

"Mmm!(Erotic Moan)"

"...Uh Rouge did you hear something?"

"No! Um Why do you ask?" Rogue said trying to sound convincing,

"Well it's just that I could have sworn that I heard someone else a second ago", After a moment, the sound of an erotic moan continued and started to become more clearly, "See, Their it is again! You sure can't hear that?", Rouge goes silence.

"Rouge are you still their?", Shadow said with a sense of worry, "Come on get off me already!", Said a certain white haired bat girl to a mysterious figure that she was struggling with. Shadow stood there trying to put two and two together on what was happening to rouge, that is until she made the mistake of calling the name of her attacker and with that it finally hit him.

"Rouge?", Shadow said with his serious monotone, "You wouldn't be doing what I think you're doing on the phone, are you?",

"Um that depends on what you mean by that hun?", Rouge said with a hint of fear and nervousness in her voice,

"ROUGE!", Shadow said trying to get to the point, "Ok Shadow you caught me, are you happy now!?",

"No Rouge I am not happy! Why is it that everytime I have time to talk, you always have time to fuck!",

"But Hun, This time it's not my fault!",

"Really Rouge?", Shadow said unconvinced, "You see Shadow, I was in my office working on some late paperwork, and decided to take a break and head home for lunch, then I called you to see if you alright", "And?", Shadow said trying to get to the point, "And then you impatient son of a bitch, while I was in my apartment, she came in to check up on me and the moment I turn my back she starts fondling me" Rouge said trying her best to convinced her already irritated best friend, even though she knew he wasn't going to be convinced so easily.

And just as Shadow was going to say something else, his ears twitched at the familiar sound of a sonic boom from a close distance, "Shadow? Are you still mad at me?", Rouge said trying to see if he was still upset, "Sigh! No Rouge I'm not made just irritated, I'll talk to you later, but this isn't over yet.",

"Alright, see ya later hun", Rouge said with a sweatdrop, "Yeah and tell your sex-toy to stop molesting my mind", "I WILL NEVER STOP SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG", said the other female on the phone, "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME FOR I AM-", But before she could say anything else, Shadow had already ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket, while cursing under his breath.

**_Rouge's Apartment_ **

_**Rouge's POV **_: Rouge sat their in the middle of her lavender couch with little black bats spotted on the couch trying her best to recollect everything that had just happened with her, but so far she basically got the just of what happened so far: shadow hanging up, her girlfriend's sudden out burst, the neighbors screaming at her, and her girl laughing her ass off on the ground about everything that happened, Rouge then sighed a heavy sigh and looked at her lover, "Why do you like making things more and more harder on me?", She said slightly irritated at her, The young women stopped laughing and stood up off the ground while trying to hold back her laughter, "Oh come on Rouge you know that was funny", she said trying to at least crack a smile in her, "Look I'm all for fun and games but Shadow didn't really deserve that did he?", "What do you mean he called me a sex toy", "because that's all you love to do", "Aw Rouge I'm hurt, your braking my heart", She said playfully, all Rouge could do was shake her head at her and wonder how in the hell she ended up with her in the first place, and before she could take a quick trip to memory lane, she had forgotten all about the said sex toy and was surprised yet again with her being on top of rouge, "So are we gonna continue where we left off" she said with a hint of lust in her voice, "Not here we aren't, the last time we had sex it was during a birthday party", "So what's the big deal?", "It was an 8th year old boy's birthday", She had to blush crimson at that last part, "Oops! My bad", "If you want we could go to your house, on one condition", "what is it, it better not be some weird sex thing, "God no, I just want you to cook that's all, "oh alright", She quickly got off of her and head for the door, rouge straighten herself out and grabbed her keys and left, thus ending her day with a bit of a "stress reliever".

Ricky: ok well that chapter is done

Ricko: but it took so fucking long, it felt like you were just holding this story off man

Richard: Ricko, i know you're not that stupid to to not understand what's been going on with Ricky

Ricko:...

Ricky: it's alright ricko's right, i haven't been taking more responsibility to doing this and i'm sorry.

Ricko: good well while we're at it, there's just one last thing i have to ask

Ricky &amp; Richard: what is it?

Ricky: (Looks down and while shoulders start to shake)

(Ricky &amp; Richard look at each other out of confusion and then back at ricko)

Ricko: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ROGUE INTO GIRLS?

Ricky: hey calm down buddy all will be explained eventually, cause right now we are out of time

Ricko: but i'm still pissed

Ricky: don't worry, you can help me bear the shit out of sonic and shadow, they owe me a new house any way

Ricko: ok sounds like fun

(We both walk next to each other and sing the funeral theme)

Richard: "Sigh" sometimes i wonder how i'm related to them


End file.
